


Acceptance Letters

by CaptainnAustralia



Series: Alternate Universe [5]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Brief mentions of sex -- not explicit, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainnAustralia/pseuds/CaptainnAustralia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. Billy is really eager for his College acceptance letters. Pure fluff.<br/>Part of the "It ain't easy bein' a hero in high school" series -- this is the next ficlet in the “inbetween” before the actual second series begins. There is one more ficlet planned before the series starts.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance Letters

Somewhere off to his left an alarm buzzed irritatingly, coaxing him from sleep with a gurgle and a series of random slaps on the table which the alarm sat until the buzzing ended. Slowly he attempted to drag himself from the bed when a strong arm wrapped around his waist, too strong for his sluggish sleep deprived state to fight off, pulling him back under the warmth of the covers.

“Teddddyyyyyy,” he whined unhappy, pushing half-heartedly on the arm while the warmth settled into his limbs, making them heavy and stiff– it was already hard enough to wake up, his boyfriend didn’t need to make it harder. Teddy simply rolled, trapping the shorter boy between himself and the soft mattress, which was way more comfortable than it should have been, and nuzzled the underside of his chin.

“No. You can wait.”

“Bu-“

“No buts.”

“Today could be the day!”

“The mail will still be there later.”

Teddy pulled him closer and brought his lips to Billy’s ear.

“Stay with me,” he purred sleepily, wrapping a leg around Billy’s waist. How could Billy get up after _that?_

“Cheat,” he muttered unhappily, settling in the bed more comfortably.

Teddy just hummed happily, his breath tickling on Billy’s neck until they both sunk into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A second alarm – at a more reasonable time, Teddy would like to point out – roused them again. This time Teddy had no objection to getting up, but as with most mornings he wasn’t _actually_ awake when he got up, simply going through his morning routine with eyes practically shut and making small grunts if Billy asked him something. To be honest, this was Billy’s favourite time to ask Teddy things – mostly because while he was completely unaware when you actually asked the question would eventually register in his brain and Teddy was prone to answering it properly hours, and on one occasion days, later, often at school, earning him many confused looks.

Lately, however, Billy’s mind had focused on one thing.

_The mail._

Finals were finished and graduation was looming before him like a threat he couldn’t face as Billy _or_ Wiccan. Any day now he should be getting letters in the mail telling him which colleges thought he was worth the effort – and therefore he’d been checking the mail with a feverous obsessive habit.

So when Teddy stood to go to the bathroom Billy scrambled out of bed and made for the door, determined but nervous, mentally chanting for this to be the day he got his letters but careful not to repeat the mantra out loud. Teddy’s finger caught the back of Billy’s boxer briefs, making him pause and one tired, slightly bad breathed morning kiss later Teddy nodded, grunted in a way that meant “okay go be my weird freaky boyfriend and fetch the mail” and gave him a light push to the door.

Billy left grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re up late William.”

“Yeah, normally you’re up much earlier than this. Someone keep you up late, hu _William_?”

Billy dodged the twins, ignoring their ribs – seriously, when did those guys get so big, he pretty much blinked and they went from toddlers to annoying young adults – making his way out to the mail box.

The twins had taken up the unfortunate habit of calling him William ever since by some unfortunate twist of fate they’d come home from school early to find Teddy teasing him on the couch. Sure, they’d been relatively dressed (at the time) but still, it was clear what their intent was.

Teddy just really liked the flush of red that expanded over Billy’s cheeks and neck when he bit and licked at Billy’s hip bone while asking positively filthy questions and using Billy’s full name. So naturally, the twins heard enough to keep Billy from making eye contact with them for a week and Teddy was suddenly way more enthusiastic about Billy coming back to his house in the afternoons rather than the other way around.

Teddy got over it pretty quickly and the twins learned not to tease him just about as fast – unless they _actually_ wanted intense personal details about their older brother’s sex life they shouldn’t jokingly ask Teddy. Because he’d answer.

In detail.

Billy shook his head and took a breath in – if he’d been accepted anywhere there would be large envelopes. If he’d been rejected they would be small envelopes. Nervously he pulled the tray open.

No big envelopes.

His heart crashed in his chest and disappointment flooded him. Somewhere in his brain a voice reminded him that this could be the same as yesterday and that there wouldn’t be any letters for him at all among the bills and bank statements, but now the worry about rejection was intense. He quickly scraped up the pile of rectangles and shuffled through them.

Nothing.

The breath he didn’t realize he was holding released in a _woosh_ and he swallowed before heading inside.

“Nothing again?” His mother asked as he dropped the stack on the bench.

“Nope.”

His mother hummed, frowning.

“Natalie Thompson’s girl got hers yesterday.”

The little pit in his stomach got deeper. Or what if his applications never went through? What if nobody wanted him at all, so badly that they chose not to respond? The look on his face must have been stricken because Rebecca smiled lightly at him and patted his hand.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be long now.”

“Uh hu.”

Billy dragged himself back up the stairs and flopped on the bed. This daily emotional work up was really starting to take its toll. He just wanted to _know_. There was a warm hand on the back of his neck.

“No letter hu?”

Billy gurgled incoherently into the pillow and Teddy chuckled, giving his neck a little squeeze before moving to change. Below them Billy heard his mother’s raised voice as, presumably, one of the twins did something idiotic or just generally dick-ish. A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door, which Billy let Teddy answer.

A minute later there was a cough and Teddy said in a slightly satisfied, slightly annoyed voice.

“Billy. Your brothers have something for you.”

Billy rolled, sitting up with a sigh, to be greeted by his younger brothers, both of whom looked properly guilty. And there, in Andy’s hands, slightly scrunched in one corner, were a small pile of A4 envelopes.

“We’re sorry we took your letters,” Andy began but Billy was already off the bed and snatching them from his grip, to interest in their contents to be annoyed at his brothers at this moment. He ripped into the envelopes while Teddy ushered the younger boys from the room.

A few minutes later he had five pieces of paper sitting before him.

Fordham. Manhattan College.  NYU. Burkeley. Columbia.

Oh my god.

_He got into Columbia._

That’s Ivy League.

_He got into an Ivy League school_.

“Bee?” Teddy asked hesitantly when Billy didn’t say anything for a while. Billy looked up at him in a sort of dazed manner.

“I’m going to Columbia.”

Teddy’s resulting grin was blinding and Billy felt like his chest was going to break under the force of Teddy’s hug.

“I knew you could do it! I’m so proud of you!” Billy gripped him back just as tightly.

He’d been accepted to Columbia. He was going to college. A _good_ college. A _great_ college. He could stay in New York. He crushed his lips to Teddy’s, the grip in the blondes hair surely painful and didn’t pull away until he honestly couldn’t breathe.

“I love you.”

Teddy laughed and kissed him again.

“I love you too you weird little thing. Now come on,” Teddy swept the letters up in his hand, the other wrapped firmly around Billy’s waist, “let’s go show your mother.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later Billy dyed all his brother’s white clothing pink with magic and called it an error in the wash, and really, they had no evidence to prove otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teddy had gotten letters the previous day. He got a partial basketball scholarship to Columbia. Teddy’s mother flipped, shouting and cheering loudly with many woops until her son was a bright red with embarrassment. That night she brought home a cake – because she couldn’t cook it herself—and the two of them sat together for a few hours and just celebrated before he went to Billy’s for the night. He waited until Billy had his letters to tell him, because he didn’t want to freak his boyfriend out by telling Billy that he got his letter when Billy was still waiting.

Billy nearly fainted when Teddy told him.

The twins heard them “celebrating” and vowed never to mess with Billy’s mail ever again as they cleared out of the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> For faster updates, information, to message me, etc, follow me on Tumblr at captainnaustralia.tumblr.com or track tag the tag "educational fanboys" on Tumblr.


End file.
